


Sugar

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Awkward Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Clothed Sex, Comfort, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Prompt 16, Prostitute Lance (Voltron), Simultaneous Orgasm, Top Lance (Voltron), Tumblr Prompts, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Keith's friends buy him a prostitute.  Feelings ensue (instead of sex...which is weird, right?)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190161
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



Keith stares nervously at the man seated on the bed before him. He wrings his hands together and glances at the door.

“Don’t force yourself, Sugar. I know they bought my time tonight as a joke. We can just sit here and talk if that’s what you prefer.”

He sighs. “U-uhm, y-yeah, I’d like that.” He feels a little bit more comfortable. “I-I’m Keith, by the way.”

The man on the bed beams and pats the space next to him. “It’s nice to meet you, Keith. My name is Lance. Now, you wanna tell me how tonight came to be?”

Sitting down next to Lance, Keith’s shoulders slump. He weighs his options. _Should I tell a complete stranger slash hooker my personal business? Or should I not? Oh what the hell…he’s probably heard it all anyways._ “I have a crush on someone and I know for sure he doesn’t like me back.”

Lance coos. “Awe, I’m sure that’s not the case. You’re gorgeous, Sugar.”

“No,” he says, his tone wistful. “He’s married and is very happy right now. I just went to his wedding a few weeks ago.”

He winces. “Oh.”

“I confessed to him a while ago, but he said he didn’t feel that way towards me. Some of my other friends feel bad for me and said that once I got laid that it wouldn’t bother me as much.” Keith stares at his hands in his lap. “But I just don’t know…”

_There’s something about the way he’s talking…_ “I’m so sorry that this happened to you. I can’t say that I understand as I’ve never had a crush or wanted to confess,” lies, all lies, “but if you want to talk, I’m all ears. After all, your friends paid for five hours and it’s been like fifteen minutes.” Lance starts playing with his earrings. He’s a bit irritated that he’s not having sex, but he’s still being paid to just sit and relax so it’s a win-win situation. At least, for now.

Keith takes a deep breath and turns to Lance with a smile. “You wouldn’t mind?”

Lance is momentarily speechless, taken aback by how beautiful the creature in front of him looks. “Uhm, sure,” he mutters, feeling his cheeks warm.

They spend the next few hours talking. They talk about Keith’s crush, but then it evolves into them learning about each other. At the end of their time together, Lance doesn’t want it to end.

“So, uh, I guess this is it, huh?” Keith rubs the back of his neck and frowns. “Time’s up.”

“Yeah. I guess I should go now…”

Neither of them moves. It’s a tense silence that permeates the room, making everything stiff and uncomfortable. Neither one of them wants the moment to end. But both of them know that neither of them belongs to the same world.

“I-it was nice meeting you,” Keith finally says. “You really were nice to talk to.” He smiles wanly.

Lance laughs nervously. “Y-yeah. It was nice talking to you. It’s been a long time since someone has been interested in me enough to get to know me and not just demand sex.” He sighs, frowning slightly. “I had a good time, Sugar. Thank those friends of yours.”

Keith nods, not saying anything. He doesn’t trust himself. _Stay with me,_ he wants to say. _Please don’t go._ “St-stay safe,” is what he says instead, wincing at his words.

He nods. “Right.” He walks to the door. _Beg me to stay. Ask me not to leave!_ No such words come from Keith’s mouth, making his shoulders slump. He gets an idea. _I’ll make sure that I’m memorable at least._ He spins around and rushes towards Keith.

“Wh-what?!” Keith takes a step back in surprise, his eyes going wide and his hands coming up as if to protect himself.

Ignoring them, Lance grabs Keith and smashes their lips together. Like he’s caught in a trance, Keith’s lips move against Lance’s. It’s a filthy kiss, filled with the desperation and the want they both feel. Their hands roughly grope at each other, trying to memorize the other’s body.

Lance backs them up to the bed, pushing Keith down and climbing on top. He starts moving his hips against Keith’s, groaning slightly at the friction sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. 

Keith melts into the bed, feeling strangely calm and comfortable with Lance on top of him. He feels special and he yearns for more. He arches his hips up to meet Lance’s, grinding back against him. Their moans and groans fill the room, each of them chasing their own relief.

“Lance!” Keith calls out breathily when they pull away from the kiss for air. “Please!” He throws his head back, eyes rolling back into his head, as he shivers at the pleasure rolling over him.

Lance leans down and starts kissing Keith’s neck. “You like that?” He asks in a sultry tone, smirking slightly. “What about when I do _this_?” He reaches down and grabs Keith’s thighs, lifting them up so their crotches are more firmly pressed against each other.

Keith keens. “Lance! _Please_!”

He grunts, picking up his pace. “If that’s what you want, Sugar.”

It doesn’t take long for either of them to find their release. For Keith, he’s finally found someone who won’t judge him or make fun of him when he just wants to vent; he is comfortable with Lance. Dare he say that he even _likes_ him. For Lance, he’s found someone who doesn’t see him like the hooker he is. He just wanted to talk, something that none of his clients want. They all want his body, not him. Keith just wanted to talk; he’s comfortable with Keith. He wants more. He wants to feel valued and Keith gives him that. He just might _like_ him.

They rest against each other as they come down from their highs, the room is now filled with soft panting.

“C-can I see you again? Just to chat?” Keith asks hesitantly after a few moments of silence. 

Lance feels his heart flutter when he looks up and sees the hopefulness in Keith’s eyes. “I-sure.” He smiles, feeling light talking to him. but then, something ugly takes a hold of him. “Are you sure though? I am a prostitute after all.” He frowns.

Keith frowns. “So? You listened to me more than my actual friends do.” He blushes. “Plus, you’re p-pretty. I w-want to get to kn-know you.”

He can feel a blush growing on his own cheeks. “If you’re sure.” He stands up, grimacing at the gross feeling in his pants. “Let’s get cleaned up and then we can look at our schedules.”

It takes a bit of scrubbing, but soon both boys have clean underwear again. Then, they sit on the bed and take out their phones to compare calendars.

“I’m free on Mondays all day and Wednesdays in the afternoon. Oh, weekends too,” Keith mumbles, grimacing at how busy his schedule looks. “I should be able to clear more of my schedule soon; my place is looking to hire some more people so I’m not so busy all the time.”

Lance smiles. “It’s fine, Sugar. Mondays and Wednesdays work for me as well. Did you want to start off just meeting one day a week or did you want to try meeting up both days?”

“Are you okay if we do both?”

He nods. “Of course.”

Keith blushes. “O-okay. What do you say about Mondays for lunch and then Wednesdays for dinner?”

He nods. “Sure. We can do that.” Lance puts in his calendar as a recurring event so that he won’t schedule any clients during his time with Keith. As he’s doing this, he notices that he has an appointment coming up. He wrinkles his nose. “Oh, I hate to do this to you, but I’ve really got to get going.”

He frowns, but nods. “I understand. O-oh, and don’t be worried to cancel on me if you need to. I completely understand.”

Lance smiles. “I hope to never cancel on you, Sugar.” He reaches out and cups Keith’s cheek with one hand. “You’re really special to me for some reason and I don’t think I want to lose you just yet.” He glances at his calendar again. “Weekends tend to be really busy for me, but if I have any time I’ll be sure to let you know. Let’s exchange numbers, okay?”

Keith shakes off the dreamy haze he’s in from having Lance touching him and nods. “O-okay.”

They exchange numbers before Lance stands up to leave. “I’ll see you on Monday, Sugar.”

Keith waves as Lance leaves the room, the door swinging shut behind him. He hugs his phone close to his chest and sighs happily, flopping back on the bed. _Finally, something good!_

**********

This is the first time Lance has walked away from a job feeling light and airy. He pulls out his phone and giggles, looking at his new contact. _Finally, someone just for me!_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 16...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!
> 
> **********
> 
> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Prank Turned Possibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946446) by [kittiegirl1616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616)




End file.
